


Bambi and The Wolf

by honeyspell227



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Characteristics, Animal Traits, Deer!Hinata, Eventual Smut, Family Issues, Feels, Fluff and Smut, High School, Imprinting, KageHina - Freeform, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, References to Depression, Semi-Public Sex, Wolf!Kageyama, Yaoi, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyspell227/pseuds/honeyspell227
Summary: For wolves, it's dangerous to go about the world on your own.  Kageyama, a young, dominant, Black Dire Wolf (one of the last of his kind) wants nothing more than to be left alone. He spends his days quietly attending high school, shying away from his peers and running away from crazy alpha psychopaths. Although he tries to live his life inconspicuously, one fact about his wolf heritage haunts him wherever he goes. Wolves, they fall in love at first sight.YAOI 18+ / KAGEYAMA X HINATA / (later) SUGAWARA X DAICHI
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	1. Forward

This is a story set in a world where humans are descendants from many different animal species. Some families are descendants from zebras and have zebra ears and a zebra tail, and have personality traits that relate to their zebra ancestry. This is the same for descendants of snakes, foxes, rabbits, goats, lions, bears, chickens or even orca whales. 

Because of their animal ancestry, people hold the special ability to change into their animal form. This can happen at unwanted times, such as when a person is sick, stressed or tired. Although everyone can shift into the form of an animal, no one really walks around in their animal form except hippies out in the wild.

Carnivores and Herbivores get along in harmony for the most part, but of course herbivores are more likely to be friends with other herbivores and vice versa due to shared common interests (such as eating salad, whilst carnivores only eat meat).

Here is where we things get slightly complicated.

Within species, a person can either be a dominant or a submissive, regardless of if they are female or male. Submissives are always born with the ability to carry children regardless of their sex, and dominants can always impregnate submissives. For example, a male submissive can be impregnated by either a dominant male or female. 

Both submissives and dominants have periods of intense sexual desire called a ‘heat’ (submissives) or ‘rut’ (dominants). During this time a submissive will emit pheromones that will draw dominants to them in order to mate, and induce their rut. Dominants during rut will have the opportunity to ‘knot’ their partner, which means that the penis can not be removed during penetration and ejaculation may be ongoing for many hours. These periods of rut and heat can last at most three days, and can only be calmed through medication or sexual intercourse with a mate. 

For submissives, having dominants attack them during their heat is a very real and dangerous possibility. The only way to prevent their pheromones from releasing during this time is to ‘mate’ with a dominant. When in a mated pair, only their mate can smell their pheromones, meaning a submissive will not attract any unwanted attention during their heat. The only way for a couple to become a mated pair is to have a dominant bite the nape of the submissives neck when performing sexual intercourse whilst the pair are in heat.Once mated together, a pair is mated for life, it cannot be reversed. It is considered by most to be more important than getting married, and is not taken lightly. 

Thank you for reading. Here is where we begin our story, with one lone-wolf in his final year of high school, trying his hardest not to fall in love.


	2. Dopamine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'When I heard the word 'omega-verse' my fight or flight response kicked in' - A comment on a Lezhin Youtube video. Hahaha I thought that was quite funny. I apologise! I love omega verse! It is my guilty pleasure- if it's not your 'thang then it's cool! I have another story at the moment that you're free to go check out it's called "Coming Out On Top" and it's a KurooxKenma multi-chap fic! 
> 
> This is going to be quite a fluffy omega-verse story, I'm very excited to share it with you guys! If you have any questions about the universe at all please message me or comment I'd be happy to clear anything up! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Kageyama loved Mondays. Mondays were the day he got to run for his god damned life during free period. Because of his stupid wolf ancestry two of the meanest, nastiest alphas in school had it out for him. They had somehow got it into their thick heads that he wanted to challenge them for the top spot on the school’s food chain. But _hell no_! Why couldn’t everyone just leave him the fuck alone?!

_“You’re ours now wolf-boy!”_ Tendo cackled as he barrelled after Kageyama down an empty school corridor. He was a dominant male cheetah and a complete asshole with an alpha complex. Kageyama wanted nothing more than to transform into his wolf self and beat the living crap out of him, but then he’d be kicked out of school, and his uncle and aunty would probably kick him out of their house; so it was either run away or be homeless. Not a lot of options. And the fight also wouldn’t be entirely fair: Running alongside Tendo was another senior named Ushijima, a dominant male grizzly bear who didn’t say much, but was currently brandishing a lead pipe and looking like a complete and utter madman.

If these were the two guys ‘ruling the school’ then lord have mercy on the student population.

_Screw the student population_ , Kageyama thought as he rounded another corner. He didn’t want to know any of them, but in being an alpha he tended to attract… Followers. It was something that he had no control over. After transferring to K High he tried to stay quiet and avoid his classmates- but Kiyoko the Siamese cat and Asahi the Labrador couldn’t leave well enough alone. After barely introducing themselves to him on his first day they started to follow him around, offer him what was in their lunchboxes and glare at anyone who ‘dared’ get too close to him. They’d both been a part of Tendo’s group before they’d converted over to Kageyama, so there was a small reason that Tendo was pissed. Kageyama didn’t blame them though, anyone would shift packs if they found out their leader was a complete psychopathic asshole. At least Tendo had a reason for coming after him but Ushijima… He just liked the smell of blood. 

They were almost at the stairwell now. Knowing that leading them up to the roof would be a death sentence, Kageyama made a split second decision to leap down a floor. He vaulted over the side of the steel railing and landed heavily on his feet. Being a wolf had its perks, such as a lack of ground shock, so he hit the ground running again without pause. Having only gained a little time from the stairwell stunt, there was no time to catch his breath, not that he needed to, he could do this for hours. That was another perk, wolf stamina. He flew past past windows and lockers, his black wolf tail whipping in the wind behind him. Before he could formulate his next move he could already hear Tendo and Ushijima hit the bottom of the stairs. He knew he was quickly running out of time.

Desperate, he figured hiding was his next best option. He wrenched open the nearest classroom door and threw himself inside, quickly slamming it shut behind him. Although it was silent in the room Kageyama’s ear twitched; there was a heart beat and a breath behind him.

Apprehensively, he turned around and came face to face with a young, ginger-haired deer boy who looked like he’d just gotten the fright of his life.

His little hand remained frozen in the air. It was apparent that he used to be holding a glass cup full of wet paintbrushes, which now lay shattered around his feet on the floor. Ah yes, this was the art room, somewhere Kageyama had no business being. He was clumsy enough with his large tail, him taking art would be a complete disaster. Case and point- he’d already caused a disaster and he hadn’t even been in there one-tenth of a second.

And the deer looked pissed about it. He began to open his mouth-

Quickly, Kageyama pounced on him before he could get a word out. The wolf slapped his hand over his mouth then got his other arm around his small frame, picked him up and drew him backwards towards the door. The boy, now in shock again didn’t put up much of a fight, but what would the point be in a herbivore fighting against a giant wolf anyway? Kageyama brought him down to the ground and crouched there, still covering his mouth, trying desperately to be as quiet as possible.

Sure enough a pair of steps thundered past the room and out of ear shot.

Relief.

The little deer’s chestnut coloured ear fluttered as Tobio gasped out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He withdrew his hands from the boy and slumped to the ground, air filling his lungs, his heart slowing. The alpha fight was put off for another Monday.

There was a squirming in his lap. He’d forgotten he had his hands around a rather flustered looking deer.

He released him, and got to his feet. “Sorry about that…” Kageyama began, offering him a hand. The deer took it, confused and now looking annoyed. Now both back on their feet, Kageyama’s eyes drifted to the shattered glass on the floor. “I can pay for that glass or something if you want?” he offered, gruffly.

“Who were those guys?” The deer boy asked, his eyes darting to the door. Kageyama shrugged in response, deciding that answering wasn’t all that necessary. Realising he wasn’t going to get an answer, the deer huffed and walked past Kageyama, daintily hopping from foot to foot over the broken glass in the direction of a locker on the back wall.No doubt he was going to get something to clean up the mess. Kageyama figured he should probably stay and help.

He took a step forward, his eyes finally looking around to take in the class room, and there he saw it, shining, in the very centre of the room.

He wasn’t sure how he’d missed it in the commotion, the ginormous canvas painting. The wolf took a step towards it, mindlessly, glass crunching underneath his school shoes. It took his breath away, more than running for his life from alphas, more than anything he’d ever experienced in his whole entire _life_. It seemed to glow in the dull classroom setting, so beautiful it didn’t belong here in the school. Out of place. Alien. Too-beautiful. He knew it was dramatic but it looked like it was meant for one of those art galleries you hear about in Paris. Like the Louvre. Like if he walked too far forward he’d find himself caught up in it.

His eyes dilated as he took it all in. It was a simple city scene at dusk. A cobbled street, maybe Spain, maybe France, with brick buildings either side reaching up to kiss the soft sky. The streetlamp's were lit, glowing in the fading light, and from the way the light emanated from them Kageyama thought if he reached out and touched the canvas he’d find it warm. The rest of the street was quiet, but you got the feeling that hours before it had been full of people, a fruit stall shut up for the night, a newspaper discarded underneath an ornate public bench, chimneys lit to warm families in the distance.

Completely and utterly awestruck, Kageyama could stand there and stare at it for hours, finding all the little details, all the signs of life.

Much more than he often found in his own life.

  
At that thought, his heart thumped. A feeling he had not felt before. “This yours?” He managed, to the other occupant in the room, his heart swelling in his chest. “You’re really-“

He looked up towards the deer boy, and their eyes met. Hazel met black. The world tilted.

Kageyama was overcome by an explosion of dopamine, rendering him speechless..

This was the moment he’d been waiting for and fearful of his entire life. His parents had once sat him down to discuss wolf imprinting, when he was only young and they were still alive. _You see Tobio, we wolves are very special._ His father had told him as he tucked him into bed one Summer night. _We’re one of the only animals that can fall in love at first sight. When I first saw your mother, I knew we were going to be together forever, and that I would protect her with my life. It’s a difficult thing to understand, but one day you’ll imprint too, and when you know you know._

And looking at the deer in front of him now, Tobio knew. This was it.

Looking at him now, Tobio fell in love with every single part of him. His large, round, brown eyes. His sun kissed skin. His delicate artist hands. His small figure and especially, wow, the small freckles that dotted over his nose.

  
_I love him. I love him. This is it-_

In a strange rush of inward emotions he promptly started to freak out. Adrenaline surged up from his chest as his heart beat faster than it ever had before, smothering the dopamine, then he began to breathe a little too loudly, sweat a little too much through his palms.

The deer boy cocked his head to the side cutely, noticing Kageyama’s obvious internal breakdown. _Fuck that was adorable!?_ Kageyama’s brain screamed. He’d surprised himself with the thought, and another wave of adrenaline surged up in his veins, almost knocking him off his feet. None of this was helped as the deer took a tentative step towards Kageyama, looking concerned and one second away from calling the school nurse.

He was now far too close.

Kageyama teetered on his feet despite the flat ground and stumbled back into a desk from shock, having to quickly reach out and catch it awkwardly before it could crash to the ground.

“I’m s-sorry!” Kageyama half-yelled, now unable to control the volume of his voice. He set the desk back down and thrust his body in the direction of the door to get the fuck out of there. He tripped over his feet again in his effort to scramble away, and finally FINALLY managed to get his hands on the door.

Then, remembering the glass and cursing himself for being such an idiot he threw his head down to bow at the deer, who was shocked by the gesture. “S-Sorry about the glass! I won’t inconvenience you again!”

Now both completely in love and completely embarrassed and wanting to go live out his days under a rock somewhere, Kageyama ran from the room.

After the dust cleared, the young deer stood in the empty art room, bewildered at the sight he’d just seen. Thank goodness nothing had happened to his painting in all the commotion. He turned to go get the brush and shovel to clean up the mess.

That had been… Strange. He thought, as he reached the cleaning cupborad. He’d never met a wolf before. He hadn’t realised one could be so… Uncool?

Just in time, the deer looked out the window and saw Kageyama sprinting out of the main school gate like the school was on fire. The deer stifled a giggle. Yeah, who knew wolves were so weird?


End file.
